1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2000-194838, there is described a nail print apparatus in which a finger (printing finger) corresponding to a nail on which printing is to be performed is positioned on a placement unit which is provided in the apparatus main body and an image such as a design is to be printed on the nail of the positioned finger.
However, the apparatus in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2000-194838 is configured such that fingers (non-printing fingers) other than the printing finger are placed on the front side of a case main body of the nail print apparatus when printing processing is performed. Therefore, the non-printing fingers are cramped and a feeling of pressure is created when the non-printing fingers are pressed against the front side of the case main body.
On the other hand, if the non-printing fingers are not pressed against the front side of the case main body during printing processing, it will be difficult to hold the printing finger in a predetermined position during the printing processing.